Burning Gundam
Burning Gundam is a Gundam-type Mobile Suit from the anime series, G-Gundam. ''he appeared in the 59th episode of ''DBX where he had fought against Thunder Megazord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam (Completed) * Burning Gundam vs. Xenogears (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Evangelion Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Godzilla (Godzilla) * Gurren Lagann (Gurren Lagann) * Mazinkaiser (Mazinger) * Rodimus Prime (Transformers) * Voltron (Voltron) * Way Big (Ben 10) History Designated GF13-017NJII, Burning Gundam was developed in tandem with Shining Gundam for use of Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter, Domon Kasshu in the finals. However, the arrival of Master Asia and Dark Gundam in the Guyana Highlands forced Neo Japan's hand when Shining Gundam is crippled. Luckily, Domon's aide Rain was able to transfer the battle data from Shining Gundam into Burning Gundam, making it combat ready by the time the Gundam Fight Finals begin. Death Battle Info * Stats: ** Height: 16.6 m ** Weight: 20.6 metric tons ** Power Plant: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor ** Arnmor: Gundarium alloy super ceramic composite rare metal hybrid multilayered materials * Armaments ** 2 x Beam Sword ** 2 x God Slasher ** 2 x Machine Cannon ** 4 x Vulcan Gun Attacks * Erupting Burning Finger: An attack that focuses all energy collected by the generators on the core lander into the hand, and unleashes the energy onto an opponent, usually destroying crucial parts. Unlike its predecessor move, which was aimed at the head, the Burning Finger is usually delivered to the abdominal area of the enemy mobile fighter and followed by Heat End, releasing the gathered energy in a powerful explosion to destroy the enemy fighter from within. It can be used to project a flamethrower as a ranged attack, and forms the basis of the majority of Burning Gundam's other techniques. * Erupting Burning Slash: A attack formed by the beam swords on a high output. *Sekiha Tenkyoken: The ultimate technique developed by Master Asia. It focuses all power from the Burning Finger into both hands, and shoots it in a gigantic energy sphere. * Sekiha Tenkyo Burning Finger:A variation of the Sekiha Tenkyoken where the Burning Finger is used during the Sekiha Tenkyoken and produces a giant energy hand that is used to crush its opponent. Used only once against Master Asia during their final battle where Domon used it to overpower Master Asia's own Sekiha Tenkyoken and defeat him. ** Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken: A variation on the Sekiha Tenkyoken performed with Rising Gundam. ** Sekiha Kyuukyoku Tenkyoken: A variation on the Sekiha Tenkyo Burning Finger performed with Master Gundam. Both mobile fighters execute the Tenkyo God Finger on opposite sides of the ** * Bunshin Sappou God Shadow: Burning Gundam creates multiple copies of itself, confusing the enemy. * Burning Slash Typhoon: Forms a vortex of beam energy by spinning while using Erupting Burning Slash. * Burning Field Dash: While in Hyper Mode, the wing-like emitters increase in power, increasing propulsion. * Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan: Burning Gundam is transformed into a energy ball, and launches itself at the enemy Feats * Undefeated in the Gundam Fight. Flaws Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Giant Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Robots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Returning DBX Combatants